The Drunken Master
by JimmyPageRocks
Summary: Tamesh ran away 5 years ago and he returns home for a little while. But things might not go so well when Tai Lung returns, more powerful than anyone could ever imagine.
1. Tamesh

He walked into the town, body covered from view by a cloak and his face shaded by a hat

This is my attempt at a Kung Fu Panda story. I saw the movie and loved it so I wanted to write one. In this I have Po working in his dad's noodle shop to spend time with his dad on a few occasions when he's not training.

He walked into the village, body covered from view by a cloak and his face shaded by a hat. He wandered through the town, receiving many looks from the villagers, but he stopped when he reached a local noodle shop. He walked into the shop, sat down, ordered and was served by a fat panda with a strange aura about him. From what he had heard it was Po, the Dragon Warrior. Just before the Panda left he said, "Po, come, sit with me" as he brought out a paw from under the cloak gesturing to him.

"Uhh, do I know you, sir?" Po asked.

"Not yet, but if you come her and sit with me you will."

Almost reluctantly Po sat down across from the stranger. "I am Tamesh" the stranger said.

"Well you seem to already know my name" Po said.

"And I know you are the Dragon Warrior, and that you defeated Tai Lung. You are quite the interesting person."

"What are you some kind of sage?" Po asked.

"Do you have and wine?" Tamesh asked.

"What?"

"Do-you-have-any-wine?" he asked again putting emphasis on every word.

"We do but why?"

"Because I have run out." He finished lifting up a gourd about the size of a head.

Po sighed and got up; he walked by Tamesh and took the jug into the back. He returned a moment later with the gourd filled up full of wine. And for the first time during their conversation he raised his head. He had solemn sky blue eyes and fur as white as snow.

"What are you?" Po asked.

"I am a Drunken Master and Siberian Tiger." Tamesh responded taking a swig from the keg of wine.

"The Tamesh?!" Po asked, amazed.

"Yea" he said.

"Your fighting is almost as well known as the Furious Five's!"

"The Furious Five? HAH! I could beat all of them combined."

"They will want to meet you!"

"Ok but lets surprise them" Tamesh said with a sly smile.

"Alright" Po said.

"I will go up the steps to the Palace first and you wait a few below just so they don't see you. I'm going to act like I killed you and when you hear them coming at me jump up there. Alright?"

"Got it! This will be funny!" So the two stood up. Tamesh left some money on the table and they ran toward the steps to the Jade Palace but Po was much slower than Tamesh. When he reached the steps he had to wait a little while for Po to catch up to him. Once Po made it Tamesh began taking the steps three at a time so he quickly made it to the top.

He threw open the doors to the Palace and saw 5 other animals training, that is until he came bursting in. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Who are you?" Crane asked.

"Tamesh" he responded coolly, throwing off his cloak and straw hat revealing what he wears: a solid black sleeveless shirt similar to Tigress's with a navy blue sash holding up long black pants.

"Why are you here?" Tigress asked with anger.

"Oh hello Tigress I see you have gotten a little better. Unfortunately for your friend Po he is almost as bad as you at kung fu." Tamesh laughed at the last part but he knew Po would take forever to get up the steps. He would have some fun fighting Tigress again; he hadn't fought her since they were kids. He could have been the master tiger but he didn't want to, instead he chose to become a drunken master.

The other animals gasped, "You killed Po?! Why?" Tigress asked.

"Because he was in my way" he finished with a smirk.

"How dare you kill the Dragon Warrior!"

"And he wasn't even that hard to beat"

Tigress had had enough, she lunged at Tamesh with the intent to kill and Po was only half way up the steps. He side-stepped her lunge and leaned back, taking a long drink from his gourd, and suddenly he took up a wobbly stance that leaned one way and went the other. Tigress attacked again, this time aiming a fist at Tamesh's head. But he grabbed her fist, smiled, leaned back making her lose her balance, and threw his head forward to head butt her so hard she flew back into the wall. He laughed and went back to his wobbly stance.

"You're worse than last time" he smiled. She hated him still for breaking her heart years ago.

"I'm going to kill you!" she growled standing up. And the good thing was that the others were staying out of the fight to let Tamesh and Tigress settle their differences. She ran at him again and threw punch after punch but every time he either dodged the punch or swat it away with his drunken motions. She threw a kick at his head but he caught it. Then Tigress smiled as if she had just won. She brought up her other foot and kicked Tamesh in the side of the head hard as she possibly could. She kicked him so hard that he flew off in the other direction, into the wall, and through it. But he got up again.

"You have quite the kick" he said rubbing his neck. He took another drink from his gourd as Tigress charged.

He drank as she got closer. But once she was a few feet away he stopped drinking, spun around and fell onto Tigress, sending both of them into the ground. And before she could do anything he rolled off to the right. A few feet from Tigress Tamesh stopped and held himself up with his foot and elbow to take another drink. Once he finished taking a drink he smiled at Tigress and at that moment Po decided to make it to the top of the steps. Everyone looked over and ran to him glad to see that he was not dead, everyone ran except Tamesh and Tigress. They were focused on each other for the moment.

"You play jokes just like before." Tigress said standing up.

"Yea I do" Tamesh said with a smile as he too stood up.

"You're as childish as ever Tamesh."

"I know and I like it that way. Being serious never worked out for me, discipline is not really my thing" he said taking a few steps closer so they were face to face, and they were face to face. But Tigress did not flinch nor was she affected by it in the slightest instead she held his stare.

"What are you looking at?" Tigress asked fiercely

"You" Tamesh said with a smile "and how much you have grown in 5 years. You have grown quite a bit."

"As have you."

"Well enough of this where is Shifu? I wonder if he is any taller." Tamesh said with a light laugh.

"I'm right here Tamesh." Came a voice from behind Tamesh so he turned around to see Shifu standing there with every one else behind him.

"You're still so short!" He said laughing because he was somewhat drunk.

"And you're still a jokester I see. Well its good to see you again."

"It's good to see you all. Even though you didn't recognize me." Tamesh said as Tigress moved over next to the other 5. If anything Tigress looked even better to him after 5 years but she looked too serious, she needed to smile like she used to. In the time he was going to spend here he vowed to make her smile and relax like the old days, and he knew that it would be a big challenge to do so.

Hope you liked it. And if you review please be nice when doing so.


	2. The Story of 2 Tigers

Chapter 2 of a sad attempt at a Kung Fu Panda story…Hope you like it

Chapter 2 of a sad attempt at a Kung Fu Panda story…Hope you like it. Oh an if you were wondering it will be Po/Tigress but I have to get the original story across and it will seem like its OC/Tigress

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

The greetings were short. A constricting hug from viper, a paw shake from monkey, a pat on the back from crane. And everyone but Tigress gave him a 'Welcome home' who stood off by herself, an angry look on her face. So Tamesh walked over to Tigress.

"Hey Tigress" Tamesh said.

"What do you want?" Tigress said in distaste.

"I wanted to tell you I still remember growing up with you. And the good times we spent together, I regret leaving you behind."

"Uhh we will give you two some privacy" Viper said making a motion for the others to leave as well. Once they got outside they started talking about what might happen between the two.

"I think Tigress is going to try and kill him" Mantis said.

"But she can't take the master of the Drunken Fist on by herself!" Po said.

"She could hold her own, remember she is angry" Crane said.

"If you want to know what's going to happen just listen" Monkey said. And just then Viper, Po, and Mantis stopped, turned around, ran to the door, and put their ears to the door. Even though Tamesh could sense they were listening he ignored it and continued.

"It's like it happened yesterday…"

Story and flashback

Two young tiger cubs, one white and the other orange, were going through a training course in a race to see who is faster. The white cub won.

"Nice try Tigress, but maybe you will beat me next time" the young Tamesh told the young Tigress.

"It's ok Tam, you won fair and square and I'm fine with that."

Fast-forward a couple of years…

A pre-teen Tamesh placed a bucket of water over a door, tied a string to it and tied the other end to the door so that whoever opened it would be soaked. And it worked out that Tigress opened the door. A bucket full of water dumped itself onto her and the noise woke up the other 4 masters-in-training who laughed at her. Seeing the others laugh at her made her run into her room in shame.

Tamesh had been hoping to see Shifu walk through the door but when he saw Tigress his heart stopped and he felt bad for her. So to make it up to her he went to her room that night. He opened the door to see her sobbing as quietly as she could so no one would hear.

"Tigress?" Tamesh asked.

"What do you want?" she asked him, her voice full of contempt for she knew he had placed the bucket there.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Sorry?! You humiliated me and say you are sorry?"

"Yes… I'm sorry…" he said "and to make it up to you I'm going to take you somewhere I have never taken anyone else to before."

"Fine…" she said. So he grabbed her hand and pulled her along, out of the Jade Palace, through a tunnel in the mountain, down some steps, and to a dead end.

"There…is nothing here. You brought me here for nothing?"

"No I brought you here for this" he said grabbing a rock and moving it off to the side to reveal a small tunnel.

"Go ahead" Tamesh said gesturing her into the tunnel. Sighing she crawled in, shortly followed by Tamesh. She kept crawling until she found an opening which she walked out into.

"WOW!" Tigress said when she saw it. It was a cavern in the mountain containing a small forest of flowers and trees she had never seen before. A few butterflies flew around in the cavern but they weren't normal, they were glowing silver and illuminating the dome like place. They walked over to the center.

"This is my favorite spot" Tamesh told Tigress.

"Why?" she asked.

"Lay down and look up" he said, laying down. She did the same and looked up to see a small hole in the ceiling that you could see the Milky Way through.

"It's…It's…"

"Beautiful?" Tamesh asked.

"Yea…" Tigress said in amazement.

"That's why it's my favorite spot."

"Thanks, but we should really get back before anyone notices we were gone." Tamesh stood up and offered a helping hand to Tigress to help her up which she accepted. He pulled her up a little too quickly because their faces got close which made them both stop and look the other in their eyes. They got lost in each other's stare. They started to close the small gap between their faces when they snapped out of it and pushed away from one another, blushing.

"I…Uhh..." Tamesh barely managed to get out.

"It…lets just…forget it." Tigress stuttered.

5 years from the present…

Tamesh and Tigress had been going out for a few years but he still loved to make jokes about everyone in the Jade Palace and goof off, she never knew how she managed to put up with him. But that specific day was the day Shifu would pick which one would take the place of Tiger Master though neither of them needed Shifu to tell them who it was going to be. So that night it was no surprise when he announced that Tamesh would continue his training as the Tiger Master.

"But…Master Shifu, its Tigress who should continue her training! Hell her name would make it perfect 'Master Tigress'." Tamesh said trying to get Tigress to become the master rather than him; he didn't want to be a master.

"My decision is final, and I am sorry Tigress but may you lead a good life" Shifu said before turning and leaving. To Tamesh's amazement, Tigress had nothing to say all he did was bow and turn toward her room to pack. Tamesh ran after her.

"Tigress? You are just going to accept it and leave? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes I am Tamesh, and yes I am going to just accept it. I cannot change master Shifu's mind." With that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him standing there staring in her direction. Then Tamesh got an idea, he had never liked Tiger style so he would run away, let Tigress become the master she deserves to be, he would get to learn new styles, everyone would be happy.

So as Tigress slept for the supposed last time in her bed Tamesh wrote her a note and put it right next to her bed. He kissed her forehead and silently left her room, packed up to go and crept out a window before jumping off into the night. And when Tigress woke up she found a note lying next to her bed so she picked it up and read.

Dear Tigress,

I left you to become the master you deserve to be so don't try to questioning why I ran away. I will already be halfway across China by the time you read this. I never liked that style anyway, plus you could use some more training. I hope you have fun becoming a master, and who knows? Maybe when I come back you will be almost as good as me.

Love,

Tamesh

And as she read the note, she began to growl and she noticed tear drops on the paper. As she began to cry a little louder, she dropped the note and heard a tap on her door. The next thing she knew Viper was slithering in.

"Tigress, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Viper asked. But Tigress did not respond instead she stopped and looked down at the ground. Even though she didn't respond to anything Viper stayed with Tigress for a while until she finally handed Viper the note and said something.

"I was supposed to be the one to leave" Tigress whispered. And she said nothing more for the rest of the day. But she promised herself to push any male away emotionally and to never cry again.

End of an extraneously long flash back

When Tamesh finished Po was amazed at the story, Viper was ashamed at herself for forgetting, and Mantis was disappointed that there was no fight.

"I thought for sure she would try to kill him." Mantis said.

"Look her eyes are tearing up!" Viper said quietly as she looked through a hole in the door.

"You know Tigress I still love you but I see you have someone new… the panda?" Tamesh got in close and whispered so the snoopers could not hear.

"I do not love that slob!" Tigress yelled in defense rather badly because she had a slight blush.

"I didn't say anything about love" Tamesh snickered "Oh and you should have kept your voice down." He finished by walking over to the door.

"Lucky for you they don't know who you were talking about" he said pulling the door openly quickly, causing the three eavesdroppers to fall into the room.

Oh no! What will Tigress do to the eavesdroppers that go by the names Po, Viper, and Mantis? Does Po know who Tigress was talking about or is he clueless? Well that will have to wait until the next chapter so review; I want to hear your feedback. Also if you have any ideas for my story don't hesitate to contact me and let me use them.


End file.
